Blaster Rifle
The Blaster Rifle resembles a futuristic handgun. As it becomes more energized, its power and versatility go up. It's present in nearly every Blaster Master adventure, held by Jason, Roddy, or Alex. The Blaster Rifle's power level is derived from the suit of its wielder; if the wielder takes damage, the Blaster Rifle's power level drops. At first, the Blaster Rifle has a very short range and low power, but can fire quickly. Regardless of the Blaster Rifle's power level, it is reduced to a basic peashooter outside of chambers. It's just as capable underwater as on dry land. Appearances ''Blaster Master Here, and in most of the games following, the Blaster Rifle is simply called the '''Gun'. Collecting Gun Capsules will energize the weapon up to a total of 8 levels. * Level 0: Short range * Level 1-3: Long range. * Level 4-5: Long range. Rapid fire has been replaced with additional curving bullets that arc around and behind Jason. * Level 6-7: Multiple bullets are fired at once, creating a wave pattern in front of Jason. After a short range, the bullets lose their velocity. It's very hard to hit objects directly in front of Jason with this level, or in tight corridors since they collide with the walls. * Level 8: Same as previous level, but the bullets travel through objects and do not lose velocity. ''Worlds of Power: Blaster Master Jason's Gun is only capable of firing energy bolts and it never alters in power or projectile. It's given to him by Eve on his first on-foot excursion. Blaster Master 2 Jason's gun does not have its own energy source. Instead, it receives a permanent upgrade when Jason collects a power up shared with Sophia in the first stage, gaining rapid-fire properties and the ability to destroy blocks. Blaster Master: Enemy Below Jason's Gun starts with a maximum of 3 levels, but can be directly enhanced outside the Gun Level with upgrades. ''Gun 1, found in Area 4, will increase the Gun's power in side-scrolling mode, enabling it to destroy certain blocks, like the Crusher Shot in Blaster Master. Gun 2, an optional pickup in Area 1, will increase the max Gun level to the traditional 8. * Level 0: Short range. * Level 1-2: Double range of level 0. * Level 3: Range extends to line-of-sight. ''Blaster Master: Blasting Again As opposed to previous users, Roddy's fully-powered gun isn't always a desired weapon. The short range of the flamethrower simply isn't suitable for many situations. It takes several hits for Roddy to lose any gun power under the maximum level. * Level 1: Short ranged, weak shots. * Level 2: The energy bullets now have a much longer range. * Level 3: The Gun fires a spinning beam that gains width as it travels. * Level 4: The Gun's rounds explode. * Level 5: The explosions are more plentiful and powerful. * Level 6: The Gun becomes a plasma flamethrower. Though short-range, it's damage output is very high. Blaster Master: Overdrive The Gun is but one weapon in Alex's arsenal. It's moderately strong and has a high rate of fire. The Gun power up is known as a '''GP Generator', which applies to Alex's other two weapons as well. * Level 1: Standard single shot. * Level 2: Higher rate of fire. * Level 3: Double shots, but lowered rate of fire. * Level 4: Increased rate of fire. * Level 5: Higher rate of fire, the gun now has a wide range. ''Blaster Master Zero Like in ''Blaster Master, Gun Capsules are collected to increase the gun's maximum level. However, Jason can freely use any level of the weapon he has available, not just the highest one. Also, an Energy Guard can be collected that prevents the overall gun level from decreasing when damage is taken. It disappears after one hit, but regenerates over time. * Level 0: Blaster - The default gun. Has a short range and low firepower. Maximum of 2 shots on screen at once * Level 1: Long Range - Fires long range shots. Maximum of 3 shots on screen at once. Twice as powerful as Blaster. * Level 2: Penetrator - Shots pass through walls and terrain. Maximum of 2 shots on screen at once. Twice as powerful as Blaster. * Level 3: Diffusion - Short range, damage increases as the target gets closer (due to each of 5 bullets in the 45-degree spread). Twice as powerful as Blaster from far shots, about five times as powerful as Blaster for close shots. * Level 4: Auto - Holding the Shoot Button fires a continuous spray of bullets. The longer the button is held, the more the spread increases (to roughly 30°). 2/5 the power of Blaster. * Level 5: Reflect - Deploys a shield that deflects enemy bullets. Persists in front of Jason's facing direction as long as the Shoot Button is held. Normal reflected projectiles are twice as powerful as Blaster; perfect reflected projectiles are five times as powerful as Blaster. * Level 6: Striker - Fires a ball of electricity that penetrates walls and terrain. When it hits an enemy, a chain of lightning also strikes other enemies in range. Maximum of 1 shot on screen at once. Four times as powerful as Blaster. * Level 7: Flame - Holding the shoot button unleashes a short-ranged spray of fire. Enemies that are set on fire by it take four extra hits of damage by burning. Can also be used to melt icy floors and destroy certain blocks in Area 4. Normal flames are 4/5 as powerful as Blaster, lingering flames are as powerful as Blaster. * Level 8: Wave - Fires a very powerful wide beam that pierces enemies and walls, composed of one straight traveling projectile and two undulating projectiles. The strongest multi-purpose weapon. Each shot is as powerful as Blaster. ''Blaster Master Zero 2 As in the previous installment, Jason may freely select any shot type for the Gun that has been unlocked by the acquisition of Gun Capsules, and the Energy Guard makes a return to safeguard against Gun level loss. Fundamental performance of the Gun has been improved - a Level 0 shot no longer exists and its range in side-scrolling mode has been moderately extended - but many of the higher-tier shot types have been rebalanced to deter over-reliance on a single shot type. *Level 1: G-Blaster - The default top-down shot type. Low firepower, but traverses the whole screen and 3 can exist at once. * Level 2: Stinger - Successor to the Penetrator. Shots pierce terrain but will stop when breaking rubble. Rapid-fire has been sped up considerably and 3 shots are allowed on screen at once. * Level 3: Splasher - A combination of the previous Diffusion and Auto Fire attacks, flooding a 45-degree cone in front of Jason with a multitude of weak bullets. Its initial range is close to half a screen deep, but will diminish as the Shoot Button is held down (or when attempting a new fire cycle after depleting it to this state). Once it is in low power mode, it must be recharged by performing a successful Blast Counter. * Level 4: Seeker - An evolution of Striker, which fires up to 3 slow-moving bullets with a shallow wave trajectory. When a bullet makes contact with an enemy, it turns into a homing projectile that tracks other targets and will bounce off another two enemies before dissipating. * Level 5: Absorber - A remix of Reflect. Firing projects an energy shield roughly 5 blocks ahead of Jason. Enemy bullets that impact this shield transform into energy spheres that Jason can absorb for a massive recovery to his CP meter. * Level 6: Whip - A melee weapon that strikes 3 blocks ahead of Jason (the first half-block is his hand and G-Rifle, and is not a hitbox) and bypasses enemy shields. Cooldown frames have been equalized across all 8 directions Jason may fire, meaning it does not have the rapid-fire capability Shantae's ponytail has on diagonals. * Level 7: EX-Charge - Fires a basic bullet with a tap of the Shoot Button, but can hold input to fire a powerful bullet resembling Gaia-Sophia's G-Crusher Shot. The charge shot can take on the attributes of any of the three elemental subweapons without having to deploy one in advance (the appropriate subweapon must still be equipped). * Level 8: Wide Blaster - Fires a continuous stream of wide crescent shots, akin to the original Wave shot but with a consistent width. Shot width and power rapidly decays over continuous use, much like Splasher, and must similarly be recharged with Blast Counter use. Trivia * When discussing the Wide Blaster in ''Blaster Master Zero 2, Eve remarks that its output decay is the side-effect of a necessary limiter function on the G-Blaster Rifle, with Jason's overuse of the previous model's Wave shot leading to it being broken after the events of Blaster Master Zero. Category:Weapons Category:Blaster Master Category:Blaster Master 2 Category:Blaster Master: Blasting Again Category:Blaster Master: Overdrive Category:Blaster Master: Enemy Below Category:Character Abilities Category:Blaster Master Zero 2 Category:Blaster Master Zero